Unexpected Comfort
by Weatherlord7
Summary: Kinda a sequel to Father's Day. Goten finds comfort, although it's not who you would expect it from. R&R. NO FLAMES! I'm planning on deleting it anyways. Oneshot.


Unexpected Comfort

Disc: I own nothing

This is NOT a romance fic., it's just a comfort fic.

7 years.

Thats how long he has been dead.

Goten has found out, but he's trying his best not to cry anymore. He had already upset half the people at the Father's Day party. And he was pretty sure he had embarrassed his friend, Trunks. He needed to cry, but he remembered Trunks saying that crying was weak, and a saiyan does not cry, plus there was no one around to comfort him, he had already cried himself out on Bulma and Trunks, he wouldn't _dare_ cry on Vegeta, his mom would just cry too, and his brother, Gohan was out on a date with Videl.

He thought Trunks would understand, he had always looked up to Trunks, and tried his best to be like him.

To Goten, Trunks knew everything, and figured it was worth a shot. "Mommy, I'm going to Trunks' house," "OK, dear," he was just about to fly off when he heard Chi-Chi call out for him. "If he's busy, go to the Kame house, OK, dear," she said,"Ok, mommy," he called out.

With that, he blasted off to the Capsule Corp. where Trunks was helping his mother on an invention. Goten had just landed and ran up to the working two. "Hi, Ms. Bulma," he greeted the blue-haired woman, " Oh, hi Goten, sweetie," she said, lifting him up in a warm hug," Are you feeling better today, dear?" she asked, setting him on her lap. "Yeah, I guess so, can Trunks play with me today?" he asked, "Sorry dear, he helping me out with something right now, but you can come by tomorrow, OK?" she said. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, bye," he said in melancholy voice, blasting off to the little house on an island.

When he finally got there, he was greeted by a tiny little girl by the name of Marron, Kuririn & #18's daughter. "Hey, Goten, how awe you?" she asked , "F..(sniff)..fine," Goten replied. Marron was confused, normally he was happy and bouncy, today, he looks like he could cry at any moment, "What's wong?" she asked out of worry. "Oh, oh.. nothing, nothing, lets see if your mommy will make us a snack,' he said, running into the house," 'Kay," she replied, running after him.

After the snack, Goten & Marron went to the couch to talk & such. When Kuririn went to check up on them, "Hey guys, how are you doing?" he asked, "Fine, daddy," Marron replied, running to her father's arms, and getting picked up in the process. As Goten sat there and watched, he felt pain like he never felt before, she had a daddy, Trunks had a daddy, but he had nothing, he only had a brother, but he was always with his girlfriend. "May I take a walk?" Goten asked, he was excused, and he ran until he saw a place he could sit. He sat there and tried his best not to cry, but a few tears escaped anyway.

(**WARNING: The following may be a bit tear-jerking.**)

He let the tears fall, then he felt a chubby finger wiping his cheek. He looked and saw Marron sitting beside him, with a look of concern on her face,"Tell me, what's wong, pwease tell me," she asked. Goten started to tell her, through upcoming sobs,"I...I...don..don...," Marron interrupted him," Daddy always says, it's OK to cwy, so go on ahead and cwy, it'll make you feel better," she said.

Goten, hearing this, started to break down and unwittingly, cry on Marron. To him, it didn't matter who it was, or how old they were, as long as someone was there, he cried and cried, burying his head into Marron's tiny chest, while she rubbed his head,"It's alwight, it's okay," she said as Goten soaked her red skirt with tears. She reached out a chubby little arm, and rubbed his back, shushing him the way her mother or father would to her when she was crying. She couldn't help but cry with him, her tiny heart broke seeing a child who was four years older than her, so vulnerable and so scared, he would cry on a three year old's chest. He would continue sobbing until he could sob no more. Then, Gohan came to pick him up. He was asleep. He looked at his brother's face and asked himself,"was he crying" the tell-tale signs were all there, tear-streaked face, black circles, all that stuff. He then looked at Marron and saw a certain wet spot on her skirt. "Thanks, Marron," he said, lifting her up and enveloping her in a warm hug," You don't know how proud I am of you," he said, setting her down in exchange for the sleeping child, thumb in mouth.

With all that, he flew off, and Marron started to feel a little sleepy herself. She went to her father, and said," Daddy, I'm tired," as she raised her arms up to him. He picked her up and laid her in her bed.

She slept with a smile on her face, she had never been more proud in her life.

R&R. No flames please. I'm thinking about deleting this fic anyway, and I might if I feel like it.


End file.
